Pursuit
by al mcwhiggin 1999
Summary: In this adventure, Pooh and his friends meet the Roundup Gang and they help them find Owl and Gopher in this Wild West adventure. It's great to be back everyone. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Pursuit  
>Chapter 1: Where's Owl and Gopher<br>One day in the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Eeyore were trying to find Owl and Gopher.  
>After a long search the seven friends were tired. Suddenly, a wizard appeared, he looked quite old, but friendly nonetheless.<br>"You poor dear animals. You all look tired and sad, something the matter?", the wizard asked.  
>" Quite", answered Pooh, "You see Owl and Gopher, our dear friends haven't ever come back to the Hundred a Acre Wood, and we don't know where they are".<br>"That's right", said Rabbit.  
>"Well", answered the Wizard, "I will poof you guys to the place where they are at and give you for special friends to help you on your adventure", he answered.<br>As the Wizard said this, they were transported to a Western town facing a Sheriff cowboy, cowgirl, horse, and prospector. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Town with the Roundup Gang  
>"Where are we, Pooh?", asked Piglet a little nervous.<br>"Isn't this Rickety Gulch?", asked Rabbit.  
>"Why it sure is", said Prospector Pete.<br>"I beg your pardon, my dears, said Kanga, "but what your names"?  
>"Hey howdy hey, my name is Sheriff Woody, and this is my horse Bullseye, my sister Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl, and our uncle Prospector Pete".<br>"Nice to meet all of you", said Eeyore "although there is one thing I don't understand".  
>"What's that Donkey-Boy?", asked Tigger.<br>"I thought Nasty Jack was the Sheriff", said Eeyore.  
>"Oh he was, but he is the Mayor now", said Jessie, "What brings y'all out here", she asked.<br>"We lost our friends Owl and Gopher", answered Roo.  
>"Well now", Prospector Pete, "You mean Judge Samuel Gopher and Mr. Owl?"<br>"What do they look like?", Pooh, a little puzzled, asked.  
>"Well Mr. Owl is brown and the judge is grey", said Jessie.<br>"That's sounds just like them", said Rabbit,"Let's go find them".  
>"Let's head out", said Woody, "Ride like the wind, Bullseye.<br>And thus their root in' toot in' adventure began.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dilemmas and Outlaws  
>After Sheriff Woody went and talked with Mayor Jack, they went by the mayor's directions and headed to the gold mines where Prospector Pete liked to dig holes for gold, Gopher helped when he was on breaks from his job. This was were the town's new judge and schoolteacher were last seen.<br>A few hours after they had made it to the mines, Woody, his gang, Kanga, Rabbit, and Eeyore were helping to make camp. Tigger was playing with Roo, Pooh was eating a little honey, and Piglet was practicing riding Bullseye.  
>That night, everyone sang campfire songs about their favorite thing. Pooh sang about honey and friendship, Piglet being safe with friends at the fire, Tigger and Roo did bouncing, Rabbit gardening and carrots, and Kanga her household objects. Jessie and Woody sang about the rugged country, (something everyone knew Owl and Gopher loved to do), and Prospector Pete did gold, Bullseye neighed right along with everyone else.<br>In the morning, Prospector was cooking breakfast: grits, bacon, some of Pooh's honey,( to make it warm), some carrots, and his favorite: beans.  
>Eeyore and Piglet ate haycorns and thistles, Tigger tried grits and to his own surprise, he loved them. Everyone had more than enough.<br>After breakfast, everyone headed onto the next town for information on the whereabouts of Owl and Gopher.  
>However, in that town,(Bandana Gulf, hardly a town to begin with), there was trouble. A gang of six horse thieves,(Nasty Jack's former band of henchmen, before he became Sheriff), were in the saloon pestering the poor old hedgehog Joe for free ice cream.<br>"Give us the ice cream, Joe", ordered Dale, who was their leader, and he was the biggest of the six.

"If you don't" , said Herman, Dale's second in command , "We'll trounce you just like your little mayor Angus Racoon and Sheriff Rocky Rooster, and take you to our boss" "Yeah and that judge and schoolteacher", said one named Bob.

The bartender stared blankly. "You asked for it", said Dale, and they stuffed him in a bag.

Then the six took all the ice cream from the saloon, and took him to thier boss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Their Boss  
>Dale, Herman, Bob, Louie, Homer, and Bart were taking their prisoner to the person who they referred to as "The Boss".<br>When the six got there they dispatched Joe into an empty cell of the old abandened jail of a town that was destroyed practically, and only the jail was in tact.  
>"I heard that cell door ", said a voice".<br>The mysterious voice turned out to be a gunslinger named John Whopper. "Got a new prisoner, Joe the bartender from Bandana Gulf, eh? Just a few more authorities to capture, and y'all have all the money sand power and revenge you want, I will be able to do anything I want".  
>" Well sonny, what are you going to do when there are other folks from other places that try stop you?", asked Judge Samuel Gopher.<br>" If you must know, we'll either trap or capture them", said the gunslinger.  
>" We shall see", said Owl. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Capturing the Captors

After breakfast, the search party were in Bandana Gulf, it was about noon. Once they got into the town, all of the citizens wear shaking and scared. One little hedgehog in particular was crying. Jessie ran up to him, and started comforting him.

"What's the matter, little critter", asked Jessie soothingly.

"That mean Dale, Herman, Bob, Louie, Bart, Homer took my daddy, them mean horse thieves ."

"Ah son, I'm sorry to hear that, them boys will get the taste of my pickax", declared Prospector.

" I'll teach them a thing or three", said Tigger. "Yeah", said Roo.

"Think, think, think. Maybe we can wait here and we will also and capture them", said Pooh, happy with his plan.

"That might work", said Woody.

So after they ate lunch in town, Woody, Tigger, Prospector, Rabbit, Piglet, and Roo had thier lasos ready.

At eight, Bullseye neighed when he saw the six, he was on lookout with Eeyoree.

"Everyone ready", said Woody, the five nodded. "Just like we practiced", said Woody.

When the six were entering the town, Piglet and Roo took aim, and lassoed the shortest ones, Louie and Bob, who couldn't make much of a fight. Piglet wasn't scared at all, about this plan, since he had his friends. Woody and Prospector lassoed Herman and Dale, Tigger and Rabbit got Bart and Hommer, with them all captured, Woody and Prospector made a nice knot in the rope, the horse thieves couldn't escape.

"Pooh, way to go", said Jessie, "Your idea worked".

"Well, what are we going do with them?", Eeyore asked.

"Why not you, Eeyore, Pooh, Woody, and Bullseye take them to Mayor Jack of Riggity Gulch", said Kanga.

"Not a bad idea", said Eeyore,"Let's go now, and the rest can search for Owl and Gopher, and Runner's dad".

"We agree with Donkey Boy", said Roo and Tigger.

"That settles it", said Rabbit.

And so, the group split up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Rescue

Meanwhile, Woody on Bullseye, and Pooh on Eeyore had arrived at Mayor Jack's office, with the six horse thieves tight with rope. They were then escorted to the jail, and had big locks put on the cells. Just at that moment some critters arrived squeaking.

"What are they saying?", asked Pooh.

"They're basically saying our fiends are in trouble", said Woody.

The four raced to the rescue, but Pooh and Eeyore delayed a little for a surprise for everyone.

Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Tigger, Piglet, Prospector, Jessie, and Runner, (who went with the search party), were placed in cells. Their cells, as if by chance were close to Joe, the bartender, Owl, and Gopher's.

"Owl, Gopher, it's nice to finally see you again", said Rabbit.

"Say you too, sonny", declared Gopher.

"Well, who are these two?", asked Owl, gesturing Jessie and Prospector, and Runner.

"They are Runner, Joe the bartender's son from Bandana Gulf, Jessie the Yodelling Cowgirl and Pete the old Prospector", said Kanga.

"Nice to meet you", said Owl and Gopher together.

"Enough with the chattering", said the big voice of the boss.

"The gunslinger John Whopper", said Jessie, "So, you're the one behind all of this!"

"Where is my dad?", asked Runner.

"He's over there, said John Whopper, "And I hate it to admit, but you're right, Jessie, my dear, I am behind this." Jessie gaped. "And oh yeah, as for you my animal friends, I'm someone else you know", said Whopper.

"Who?", asked Piglet, dreading the answer.

"I am the wizard that brought you guys here", he said, changing into the wizard from the very beginning of the adventure.

"This was all a trap!", exclaimed Rabbit.

"Yes sir, it was", said Whopper, "I'm many things Long Ears, a gunslinger, a wizard, and a guard of prisoners", he laughed most sinister.

"Only Tigger can call me Long Ears", said Rabbit.

After Rabbit said that, Bullseye and Woody arrived.

"The new sheriff of Rigiddy Gulch, this keeps getting easier", said Whopper, back in his gunslinger, hiding his magic charm.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping and emprisonment", said Woody.

John Whopper smirked and lunged at Woody, taking him right out of his saddle and placing him in a cell, before Bullseye could react, Whopper had done the same thing to him.

"Looks like, I have you all now", said Whopper, "Wait a minute, where's the bear and the donkey?"

As if on cue, who should come but The Masked Bear and his Faithful Steed. The Masked Bear took an out an empty ice cream carton, and tossed it on Whopper's head distracting him, and then lassoed Whopper, bringing him down. The steed got the keys and freed the prisoners. Runner reunited with his father Joe, and the search party, Owl and Gopher.

"You're officially under arrest, Whopper. You're coming with us to Mayor Jack of Rigiddy Gulch for punishment", said Woody.

Woody, his gang, Pooh, and his friends went to Mayor Jack's office.

"Since we have our judge back; I think he should decide the punnishment", said Jack.

"I say to have swingin' tonight for Whopper, and your old gang", declared Gopher.

"Couldn't agree more", said Jack, "Good work everyone".

"Question", said Roo, "What about that charm?"

"I reckon you guys can have it, since you're good people", said Jack.

That night, Whopper, Dale, Herman, Bob, Bart, Homer, and Bill were placed in tire swings. With three big heave-hos by Owl, Gopher, and Jack, they were kicked out of the western counties forever.

Afterwards, Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, Pete, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, and Gopher had a camp-out in the mines, singing campfire western songs of friendship, and favorite things into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Epilogue

The next morning, Owl and Gopher were debating to either remain in Riggiddy Gulch, or return to the Hundred Acre Wood.

"We'd miss you", cried Roo.

"We both have jobs, sonny", said Gopher.

"We have friends, too", said Owl.

Woody and Pooh remembered the crystal of the wizard's, and found they could go to here or the Hundred Acre Wood, whenever they wanted.

So they figured this western town was a second home for everyone, since also Pooh became a lawman with Eeyore, and Kanga and Rabbit became cooks. Tigger, Piglet, and Roo became assistants to Mayor Jack.

On the happiest note of all, Christopher Robin, Darby, Buster, and Lumpy, and his mother met Owl and Gopher. All of the good people in this story spent the winter holidays together like one big family.


End file.
